Forsaken Love
by cellyjelly
Summary: Legolas encounters an elf, he never thought he would.
1. Lost

****

Chapter 1: Lost 

Legolas the Elf stepped softly through the woods determined to keep his presence unknown to darker elements. Such forested areas were no safe place at this point, given the somber situation of Middle Earth and her faithful inhabitants. Though the gift of elven grace gave him an assured sense of stealth, Legolas meant to take extra care in selecting his path this time around.  
  
His heart was heavy, and his mind clouded with guilt and uncertainty; it had been days since he lost his place amongst the Company. He tried in vain to remember where he last saw them, but only the memories of heavily falling snow and outrageous winds stayed with him. He imagined they lost one another in the blizzard, though every decent elf would be able to track such an indiscreet group within merely minutes in any given direction. Something beyond his abilities to define had occured, and he believed the Company had fallen into a sinister trap somewhere in the perilous mountains. He knew Frodo; honorable Ringbearer and delightful hobbit would be well protected by Boromir and Aragorn at all costs. Still, he remained unsettled.  
  
He sighed. He kept his bow ready at hand, fearing the worst at every turn. His keen eyes and sharp sense of the living had lead him in every which way. The trees hung lowly, casting an unfriendly shadow about the area. Legolas muttered elvish phrases of comfort to the ambiguous nature that observed him, but even the purest elements seemed dubious. They had seen the evil that lay upon the land, and Legolas didn't expect them to trust so easily.   
  
At last Legolas could see a clearing several miles ahead of him, but before he could take aim in its direction, a sharp movement to his left caught his eye. He slipped quietly behind a large oak, peering anxiously before him to survey the landscape.


	2. And Found

****

Chapter 2: And Found

Before long, a small figure clad in a dark robe began to stir in the bushes many yards from the tree. Legolas could see that the figure carried with it a large satchel at its side, and a small sword of dwarf-make bound at the waist. The face of the curious visitor kept well hidden within the obscure cloth, so that Legolas could only assume the creature's race. He gathered an arrow from the wrap on his back, and cautiously readied the bow. He stepped lightly upon the fallen leaves and crooked roots along the ground, creeping toward the figure while its back was turned and hunched over a bushel of wildberries, picking selectively.   
  
Legolas approached the figure calmly, his dark brows narrowing as he concentrated with all senses to identify the being. He stepped until he was directly behind the bent figure, his bow and arrow stretched and ready. He waited for the figure to rise, a strange feeling fleeting in and out of him.  
  
When at last the figure rose, Legolas set the very tip of his arrow directly onto the middle-back of the wanderer. Surprised, the figure gave a quick gasp and dropped the berries, and lifted its hands to its sides so that whomever pursued could see it was unarmed.  
  
Legolas spoke quickly, not wanting to make more of a situation than was necessary.  
  
"Do you come alone?" He inquired steadily.  
  
"I, I have come here by myself, yes." The voice was clear and feminine. Legolas eased his grip on the bow, but kept the arrow to her back.  
  
"What is your business here?"  
  
"I am looking for an elven friend of mine, sir, I mean no harm to this land, or to its residents. My... my will is honorable." She spoke with clarity, though obviously shaken by the contact of the weapon.  
  
Legolas stepped back a few paces, removing direct contact. He could hear her sighing gently.  
  
"Turn, reveal yourself," he demanded softly, keeping himself guarded and ready to strike in any direction, at any moment.  
  
She hesitated and after a moment said in a low voice, "I have yet to hear of your own business here, sir, but I do not ask of it. I.. I come innocently, though not without much peril have I found myself here, and would not subject myself to further mishap. If I may remain of a secret personality, I should be much obliged and will turn away immediately. I mean no harm, sir."  
  
At this, Legolas' curiousity was kindled. She spoke sincerely enough, which made him positive the right thing would be to let her go, but the reluctance she showed in revealing her own character gave him pause.  
  
"No," he was silent for several thoughtful moments, wondering how to respond. "I have recently been severed from my group, and have been searching for them with no success." He mused for a bit longer, then continued. "It is imperative that I find them. You are the first individual I have seen for many miles, and I mean to gather as much information as I possibly can before we depart. I also mean no harm, but I plead that you give me some identification so that I might better come to trust our engagement here."  
  
"Have you lowered your bow?" she asked suddenly.  
  
"I think you might understand my concern," he replied, "and I know that you yourself carry a weapon." He held the bow unwaveringly. "Please turn around."


	3. Surprise

****

Chapter 3: Surprise

Finally she began to stir, first backing away from the nest of bushes she was standing in. Then she began to turn towards him, her hands still held out for him to see as a sign of friendship, or lack of confrontation. She kept her head bowed, however, so that when she faced him at last, all he could see was a dark veil under the robes.  
  
"Tell me your name," he demanded more firmly.  
  
"I, I do not think of it as a safe move on my part," she muttered calmly, "or if I do deliver a name, it will not be as truthful as you may wish."  
  
Legolas considered. His attention remained devoted entirely to the mysterious female before him, whom he found to be consistently intriguing.  
  
"I can tell that you mean no harm. The berries you selected were of a poisonous origin, and if you meant to keep them for yourself to consume, I fear what the result may have been." The woman chuckled softly, the hood about her face seeming to be made of stone as it did not waver with her gestures.  
  
"And the sword at my side, it was a gift, I haven't the faintest idea how to even hold it, much less strike you with it," she added sincerely.  
  
Legolas smiled faintly, though somewhat frustrated with her persistence to remain anonymous, he asked in a careful tone, "please, remove your hood."  
  
She raised a hand slowly to her head, where she very carefully drew back the hood of the dark robe. It fell about her shoulders in a heap, to reveal a striking woman of youthful age, much to Legolas' surprise, for her speech made her sound much more sagely.  
  
He lowered the bow, but kept his grip on it. He stared silently for several moments, before commenting, "I would not expect to see a young woman of the race of the Elves to be wandering here alone in a time so dangerous."  
  
The girl peered at him with wild, round brown eyes. The wind passed gently over them, the trees whispering to one another in secrecy, Legolas' long, silver strands of hair hardly moving out of place. The girl's own mahogany locks flowed astray, a few strands gathering over her face and waving across her eyes, as she beheld the elf-man before her in flashes.  
  
"I know what it must seem, but I am here on an errand." The girl studied the elf with utmost caution. Much to Legolas' dismay, she seemed to view him now with more distrust than when he had his arrow to her back. She continued, "May I please leave, for I think a face gives you more information than any name you would have to go by."  
  
Legolas shifted, his bow now down to his side. He found himself fumbling for words, as he began to start a sentence, only to cut himself off several times. Finally, he said, "I just need to know if you have seen anything out of the norm around these parts as you have ventured through."  
  
The girl looked away for the first time, staring up into the tree-covered sky as if in deep recollection. After a time, she said softly, "no, I haven't seen anyone save yourself for many weeks."  
  
Legolas nodded slowly, himself staring off in thought. He returned the arrow to its place upon his back, carrying the bow over his shoulder. He watched the girl for several moments, feeling an unusual sense of premature trust build within him. He had no reason to, but somehow he felt greatly indebted to this girl. She didn't move once and only stared at him as if waiting for something.  
  
"Have you no questions for me?" he asked quickly, wondering why she had failed to inquire of himself news that might help her own errand.  
  
"No, elf sir," she responded hastily. "Thank you for causing no trouble."  
  
And at that, she turned away and began to head opposite the direction Legolas first found her.


End file.
